


Jade: Wonder how you made it here

by DaughterofDreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Sburb, Wedding, as Dave terms it, inspired by rumminov's fancystuck outfits, semi incestuous poly wedding of the century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDreams/pseuds/DaughterofDreams
Summary: The post-SBURB wedding of the Beta Kids.





	Jade: Wonder how you made it here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ao3! This is my first work on here, and also the work I specifically made an account to post. Enjoy!

You stare in the mirror and adjust the fabric around your fluffy second pair of ears. For today, Kanaya altered your godtier outfit into something more suitable for the occasion, adding layers to your skirt and lace on every seam. A little capelet resides around your shoulders, a silky black bow at the collar serving as the finishing touch. You nervously fiddle with the loop holding the triangular ends of your half-gloves in place, staring at yourself as you wait for Terezi to poke her head in and inform you that it's time. 

Barely five minutes pass before someone knocks and you scramble over to open the door. Rose stands outside, looking even more radiant than her aspect predicts. 

"Rose!" You exclaim. "What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, isn't it?"

She steps inside, giving you a black-lipped smirk. 

"You do realize that only applies to conventional Earth weddings, correct? We aren't exactly entering a traditional marriage," she replies, sweeping her vibrant orange layered skirt out of the way as she settles down on a nearby chair. 

Kanaya did a fabulous job of adapting the ordinary Seer outfit into a wedding gown that would awe all in sight. Rose's veil trails down her back at the moment, but you can tell that it will faintly obscure her eyes through a layer of gauze when it's in place.

"I know, but I still don't want anything to mess this up for us! After the game and everything else, I feel like following all of the stupid little superstitions will keep us from accidentally tempting fate." You flop down on a conveniently-placed couch and sigh.

Rose leans over and rests her head on your shoulder. "Sometimes I worry the same- that someday I'll wake up and find that all of this is a twisted game mechanic to show us our best future before taking it all away, or that perhaps meteors will start falling and we'll be forced into a new session. But my sight has only shown me good things from here on out, and I've learned to trust it. We'll be okay, Jade, all of us together."

You give a half-hearted chuckle. "Usually I'm the one to give the motivational speeches around here. Thanks, Rose." 

She looks up at you, her violet eyes tracing the lines of your face and finally settling on your lips. "We could do a little... distracting. Take our minds off it. I'm sure strengthening the bonds of intimacy with your bride-to-be will negate any ill effects from seeing each other's clothes."

You giggle. "I think we'll be doing enough making out at the altar. Four people having their first kisses as a married quartet will be much more complicated than official monogamy smooches."

Rose pouts for a moment before straightening up. "You've got a point. Besides, I don't think Nepeta would be very happy if we ruined her painstakingly applied makeup before the ceremony- even if it was for such a good cause as making out directly before our wedding."

The sound of a Pesterchum notification breaks through the end of Rose's remark and you roll off the couch to check your phone. 

turntechGodhead [TG] opened thread titled "semi incestuous poly wedding of the century". 

TG: so is anyone else nervous because i'm suddenly nervous

gardenGnostic [GG] responded to thread.

GG: im a little nervous too!! but rose is very comforting :)

ectoBiologist [EB] responded to thread.

EB: wait, rose? i thought she was with nepeta getting ready

TG: please tell me youre not making out in each others dressing rooms right before our collective wedding

TG: and if so why was i not invited

tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to thread.

TT: Contrary to your suspicions, Dave, we are not 'making out', as you so crudely term it.

TT: I may have offered, but Jade declined on the grounds that a) we would be doing enough kissing at the altar, and b) that locking lips with a human ink stamp immediately before walking down the aisles would both anger Nepeta and bring shame upon our collective union.

GG: i didnt say that!! i just said that nepeta worked so hard on our makeup and it would be a shame to ruin it before the ceremony

GG: of course well all be ruining it later anyway, but we might as well get some nice pictures first!! ;)

TG: my virgin eyes are burning at the sight of such scandalous comments 

TG: how could you have devolved from your former innocence into such incestuous perversions

TG: you were like a baby bunny living in a world of virgin snow and now youve left the countryside for the big city where you discovered the wide world and its degenerate ways

EB: we've gotten way off topic.

TT: Agreed.

TT: To reply to Dave's original question, I believe we all are nervous.

EB: i mean it's beyond amazing to finally be getting married to you guys, but

EB: it's still kinda nerve-wracking for it to actually be happening

GG: i know!! i'm so excited, but i never considered getting married while we were in the game

Immediately after you finish typing, there's a knock on the door and Terezi walks into the room. "It's time to go," she informs you before pointing her cane the general direction of Rose. "And you need to be on the other side of the church in the next minute." 

"Don't worry, I'll make it over there with time to spare,” Rose reassures, flipping her veils over her head and stepping around Terezi in the doorway before she disappears down the hallway.

Terezi follows suit to go find her seat in the actual chapel, while you glance one last time in the mirror, adjust your capelet around your shoulders, and head in the other direction towards the western aisle. In Earth C tradition, there are four walkways to the altar in the center of the room. The carapacian society that developed after your escape from the game is perfectly fine with- even encouraging of- polyamory. The deity status and subsequent worship of you and your soon-to-be-partners probably contributed to that. 

You take your place behind the closed wooden doors and take a deep breath. The music starts, almost causing you to jump. Earth C has its own traditional wedding song, but John  
made sure to ask the pianist to play the one from your original Earth. 

The doors open, spilling light onto your dress as you're met with the sight of the trolls, humans, and carapacians who have gathered to see your wedding to your favorite people in the universe. You take a tentative step down the aisle, and you can see John doing the same on your left. Turning your head, you can see Dave on your right and Rose directly ahead of you, beyond Peregrine Mendicant who is serving as your priest. 

Before you realize it, you've already reached the first of three steps up to the altar. Your partners are beside you, and PM is starting to read the marriage rites. You tune out most of the words, until it's time for the vows.

In Earth C tradition, each of your vows are a single sentence and were written in collaboration with each other. With polyamorous weddings sometimes involving as many as twelve participants, it would take an enormously long time if everyone had a five page dissertation on their love for each other.

Rose goes first. Looking at each of you, she says, "I'll know that we'll love each other forever."

"Until the end of time," Dave adds.

"Until the end of space," You say.

"Until the last breath leaves our lungs- even though that doesn't really indicate death for us," John finishes, prompting cynical laughter from the audience.

PM raises her arms to the skylight currently shining sunlight down upon you and smiles. "I now pronounce you wed."

The audience cheers and PM wisely steps off to the side as you rush into the arms of your newly-official partners. You, John, Rose, and Dave all try your best to crush each other into a hug before separating and going through the round robin of giving each and every member of your little quartet a matrimonial smooch.

Kissing complete, you link arms with John and Dave, who links arms with Rose, and then head down the southern aisle towards the reception hall.

You and your partners collect food from the buffet before sitting down at your table, and you have a grand time stealing food from Dave's plate while he's distracted by John trying to feed him bites of cake and simultaneously tell Rose bad jokes that garner reactions ranging from a formidable poker face to flat out cackling. It's a mess, but you wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by rumminov's fancystuck outfits.


End file.
